Return
by mentalagent13
Summary: My version of how Tony and Ziva meet again.


**A/N:** I know everyone and their brother has written a way for them to come together; for the finality that we have all been waiting for. This is just my version.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing pertaining to NCIS

**Return**

It has gotten easier over time. He doesn't glance across the room looking for her smile; instead he peers at the new woman sitting there (who isn't so new anymore). He has always looked for a smile from that desk he tells himself. He cracks a joke and he is rewarded with a small laugh. He's still the same person, he just has had to learn to let go of more than he thinks one man should. First his partner is ripped from him, than his…_almost_ leaves. Granted she had a damn good reason, but it didn't take the agony away those first few weeks.

He had continued to do his job just as he knew she would want him to. She is out there somewhere. That has to be enough. If she wanted to contact him she would only have to call. He hasn't changed anything since he left her standing on the tarmac; since he took the hardest steps of his life. If she had asked him to stay with her he knows that he would have, at least for awhile. Part of him also knows he wouldn't have been content in Israel for the rest of his life. He would have become restless and she needed (probably still needs) time to come to terms with the person she is. He hopes she is creating a person that she can be proud of as well as Gibbs.

He is brought out of his musings by the sound of McGee muttering something at his computer. Abbey walks past him to McGee, pushes the man away from the desk, hits a few keys and laughs. It's obvious that she somehow booby-trapped the poor man's computer. Abbey waves at McGee as she walks toward her lab. He sputters a few seconds longer and follows her. Those two have been almost inseparable lately. So much so that Gibbs had to have a chat with McGee about moving his computer to Abbey's lab. Scarlet is a good color for McGee…

An envelope suddenly appears on his desk. He almost inquires, but the agent on mail duty has already moved on to the next team. His confusion must be evident on his face because Gibbs raises and eyebrow (which is almost like speaking a full sentence). He shrugs and studies the small font on the front of the envelope. There is no return address. He suddenly becomes wary, but something tells him he should open it anyway. If he happens to contract the plague this time so be it. It won't be the first time. He's been cheating death for years now anyway.

There isn't a letter inside the envelope; only a plane ticket. He reads the date and departure time of the flight. He jumps to his feet when he realizes he only has an hour and a half to catch the mysterious flight. Only then does the rest of the ticket register. Without a word he sprints out of the bullpen. There is not time to explain or to reassure McGee that everything is alright. In fact it just might be better than alright.

His plane makes a bumpy landing in Germany a few hours later. He's not sure he totally understands why Germany, but something tells him that it's her; the only woman to completely steal his heart and give it back to him. She had felt unworthy of his love; he could see it in her eyes when he left her in Israel, the final time he saw her.

The airport is crowded, and he is not sure where he should go. This was the place the ticket left him, no instructions were given afterward. His heart sinks in his chest. Maybe this was a sign that he misinterpreted. Maybe it was from someone else. The thought brings tears to his eyes, but he refuse to let them fall. He has cried over 'what if' enough. She has earned more tears from him than any other woman in his life. He would give her one hundred more if she would come back to him.

Defeated he finds a seat on a bench to put his bag down. He debates buying a ticket home, but he can't muster up the energy to leave yet. He considers taking a few days to tour Germany, but doing it alone only makes him sigh louder. The terminal next to him fills with people exiting a plane. Smiling faces greet him when he looks at them. A plethora of languages are spoken, only a few of which he recognizes, German being the most prominent.

A lilt of Hebrew reaches his waiting ears. It only makes him miss her more. He reaches down to grab his bag, but when he turns to look up he is staring at a pair of very feminine shoes. They are white and have a enough of a heel to give the wearer a bit of height, but still maintain some semblance of her dignity. His eyes travel up the legs the feet in the shoes belong to. A white summer dress obscures his gaze at mid-thigh. He doesn't bother with the rest of her outfit. He instead searches her eyes. They are clear and laughing, happier than he can ever remember them being before.

"You told me to start at the beginning. I did, but then I found myself searching for the end. This is where the end began," she whispers to him. He remains seated for a few more seconds, shocked by her utterly feminine appearance. He finds himself drawn to it, though. He wants to get to know her again. He wants so much right now, that he can't decide which to pursue first. She decides for him when her lips meet his in a tender kiss.

"The end?" he asks softly.

"This is where I realized I loved you, Tony, when we danced. The rest of my time at NCIS after that was all part of cleaning up my old life. Finishing what needed to be finished. It took a long time to find myself Tony," she finishes sadly. He nods. It doesn't really matter. She had been the best agent, and a great partner, but he's positive what's about to begin will be better than anything he could have imagined.


End file.
